


Beyond All Expectations

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Serena casually mentions upcoming plans with Caroline and one time Caroline plans it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond All Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlerhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerhymes/gifts).



> This is a pinch-hit for yuletide which was done on very short notice. I hope I haven't made any glaring errors but there needed to be another Serena/Caroline fic.

**1\. First Time Grand Slam Finalist, 2009**

 

It throws interviewers off when Caroline admits she never thought of herself as a Grand Slam champion.  She certainly doesn't get the chain of events which lead her there in 2009.  She played a match - which nobody cared about - with Wickmayer.  Next thing she knows, she's thrusted into the spotlight as the last obstacle before Kim Clijsters pulls the comeback for the ages and holds the US Open trophy she left behind when she retired.

In addition, there's further attention due to controversy involving how Clijsters' semifinal match ended.  Specifically, the great Serena Williams has caused a commotion.  Caroline wonders what even motivates a player who has already done so much for the game but doesn't get the respect she deserves at times.

As anyone would expect, Kim wins.  As Caroline never saw a possibility of being this close, it doesn't affect her... at first.

A week later, she's lounging at home when her father enters the room with a puzzled look on his face.  It takes _a lot_ for him to be this thrown.  She casually asks, "What's up?"

"Serena Williams would like to speak to you."

Caroline jumps off the couch so fast, rushing to the phone then taking a deep breath so it sounds as if it's an everyday occurrence to receive phone calls from powerful people like Serena Williams.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Caroline.  Just wanted to congratulate you on your run in New York.  You were a brick wall out there, especially against Sveta."

"Thank you?"

"You would have tired me out that day."

 ~~~~"It could've happened.  It _almost_ happened _._ "

"Yeah," Serena says distantly, as if replaying the controversy with the lineswoman in her head... again.  "It doesn't matter.  We will play each other in a Grand Slam final, eventually, and you will give me such a battle."

"I sure hope so.  I was so nervous in this one."

"Everyone is that first time.  Just realize that, no matter how much you win, there's always room to improve... or else someone else will figure it out and pass you by."

 

**2\. The Number One Player in the World, 2010**

 

While Caroline is stunned when she officially becomes number one, even she knows it's only due to Serena's health issues.  That said, she remembers the drama back when Safina was in that position but Serena had mocked her.

Since the initial phone call a year earlier, she and Serena have kept in touch with texts and phone calls.  The last few months, Serena has been confined to a bed, worried about more than merely the health relative to being a tennis player but refusing to say so.  Caroline has set up Skype sessions with Serena, noting how Serena is careful to at least need twenty minutes before connecting.

_Congratulations Caro.  We so need to celebrate.  Though I'm wary of dancing right now._

Caroline has time so she immediately calls instead of texts.  "Thank you," she says instead of hello.

"You should be so proud.  Holding your position when you have to deal with the year after the breakthrough is tough but you've soldiered through."

"Thanks."  She hears a lot of noise in the background.  "What's going on there?"  She can't remember if Serena is in the hospital or at home.

Serena chuckles.  "Oh, I have the Dolphins game on.  Feels like I'm really there when I have the speakers blasting."

"Dolphins.  That's basketball or the other football?"

"The 'other' football?  Oh man.  Sounding like such a European."

"Well, I _am_ one and what you call soccer is the real football.  My brother and my father are footballers."

"Right.  Of course.  Well, I have to take you to a game to make you at least consider the other option.  You'd probably like looking at the guys way more there.  There are some _big_ guys there."

Caroline chuckles along then trails off, knowing she has to ask about the number one.  "You know I'm not the real number one."

"The computer says you earned that spot."

"But the computer said that about Dinara..."

"Yeah," and what sounds like Serena collapsing back onto pillows.  "I never should have done that.  The media was setting a fire and I shouldn't have added gasoline.  I have made it a point to watch her matches since I now have the time.  It's tough... watching her pushing so hard when she should be resting the back.  Feel like it's partially my fault.  I pray she can make it out the other side."

Caroline admits she doesn't really know the Russian but can imagine the internal torture.  "Certainly hope so."

"Listen to me, Caro.  If your body tells you to rest, then rest.  Don't worry about points or money because you will have more than you could ever imagine when you were just a kid playing a game.  There are so many opportunities beyond tennis.  You have to explore."

"Okay."

 

**3\. Happy in Love, 2013**

 

"I know you're now in that world a lot but golf sucks," Serena says when they meet up in Miami.  She has been wanting to show Caroline the redesign, a result which began with Venus "borrowing" a bedroom for an assignment in her interior design class and turned into a six month project.  "I mean the sport itself, not the PGA.  Some bodies were just not meant for that game.  Every time I play, my back feels as if I did a two hour drill on just my serve.  Not that I do that anymore because I now know better."

"The tour is a different pace.  It can get boring sitting around.  Tennis players aren't used to staying in one place so long.  Then again, Rory says that about tennis matches."

"Well, yeah, but I can deal with that part... I think.  I don't really know.  Have no reason to know.  Then again, you could have me with you so you're entertained during all the moments when it's not required to be so quiet that a cough is bombarded with shushes."

"That would help.  I should just hire you as a life coach."

Serena laughs heartily, then adds, "You _know_ I'm exactly what you need in your life.  That and lounging on my porch, relaxing with the noise that bounces off the shore."

"I don't question your methods."

 

**4\. Not So Happy and Not In Love, 2014**

 

"We are happy and not dealing with men for an entire week," Serena exclaims as soon as she hugs Caroline at the airport.  Caroline never asks Serena about the non-professional part of her relationship with Patrick but she thinks there's trouble in that paradise.  "By the way, I invited Vika.  She couldn't make it but is willing to get a mop-topped voodoo doll, if you desire.  I think she's cutting the hair off one of RedFoo so it's appropriate for Rory."

While Caroline understands why Serena did that, she is equally thankful Vika didn't make the trip.  They head into the backseat of Serena's car, waiting until both are inside and out of earshot of paparazzi when Caroline says, "You've been waiting to bash him for nearly three years."

Serena puts on her seatbelt, then taps her driver before settling back to relax. “To be fair, his method of ending a serious relationship leaves _much_ to be desired.  Beyond that, he made you happy so, unless he does something criminal, I support you."

"But you didn't like him."

She folds her hands over her lap as she says slowly, in a way in which she's attempting to be diplomatic, "I can fairly say that I never understood his point of view.  It's tough to make a claim about _anyone_ if the other person dodges all attempts at a meeting.  He knew I was trouble for your relationship."

Caroline doesn't want to laugh right now as she's still seeing wedding invitations in her head.  "So, what's the plan?"

"I was thinking about the NBA Finals.  This is huge for the Miami area.  Great spot to mingle.  The timing _could not_ be better."

While she doesn't necessarily understand Serena's attitude about being seen by the press in ways to change the story, seeing the excitement of a championship game up close does sound like fun... and if she enjoys sitting on top of Serena in that crowd a little more than usual, she's not turning away.

 

**5\. New York Marathon, 2014**

 

"I am amazed you're really doing this," Serena says, as she's bundling up to be a spectator for Caroline's marathon.  "I cannot imagine even _trying_ this."

Caroline says, "I have never run beyond a half marathon so I don't know if I'll end today in a wheelchair."

"It's the fact you're even _doing_ this in the midst of a tennis year... a year that turned out pretty well for you despite," Serena holds a hand out and aims for dramatic Southern belle, "being _so heartbroken_ and weeping over a _man_."

Saying it like that, Serena does have a point.  This is the weekend she was supposed to get _married_.  Showing the world she's been made a stronger woman (as well as a better tennis player) is a really nice narrative.  Caroline mentally does a checklist for what she must remember during the run.

"Even though the idea came up when talking to my father, I really don't know if I would have been able to through this summer without your support.  We both had problems to deal with and came through the other side."  Caroline knows, for certain, the health matter - which was likely caused by the personal issue she's not sure about but has led to Serena and Patrick working amicably together.

Serena looks almost... _bashful_ at that praise, then waves Caroline towards her for a hug.  "You always had that warrior spirit in you.  I could see that when you were a teenager.  It just took you time to realize just how resilient an athlete you really are.  Now, we will meet _at the finish line_ and then I can spoil you with a milkshake.  You will have _more_ than earned it."

"That sounds like a date."

Serena sings out, "Don't go breaking my heart."

Caroline is no singer but she knows the song and finishes the line, "I wouldn't if I tried."

 

**+1. Denmark, 2015**

 

When Serena confirms that, despite cancelling all fall tour commitments, she will be there for the exhibition in Denmark, Caroline goes about planning.

Serena is the expert at making plans so Caroline is determined to showcase her home nation, figuring the odds are not great of Serena ever setting foot in her country otherwise. She figures it’s best to bring her to a Herning Blue Fox hockey game, as Serena already knows enough about football to claim she prefers the American version and it’s tough to sell handball or cycling as anything beyond recreational sport to outsiders.

Caroline isn’t even able to return to Denmark much anymore, as it’s not the best spot to practice, so she decides the other main tourist spot should be in Copenhagen due the fact Serena's flight from the United States will land at that airport. The final destination of their walk ends up being Tivoli Gardens, which is lit up and bounces colors off the powdery snow.

Serena snuggles under her thick scarf, then grabs Caroline’s arm and sneaks under the crook. “You know I’m not a cold-weather person but this is an absolutely beautiful night. Makes me think about the holiday season. I used to think New York City was the best place to be, with all the storefront windows and the tree at Rockefeller Center, but this just might beat that.”

“Really? Wow. That’s rather high praise.”

“Then again, it helps how I’m seeing all this through your eyes.”

Caroline glances Serena’s way, not even giving a second thought when she leans in to kiss her. Serena raises a gloved hand to cup Caroline’s cheek to hold her in place, making sure both knew this was right.

When they break their mouths apart, Caroline turns back to the loop-de-loop. There were certainly a bunch of odd turns but she feels she’s exactly where she’s meant to be in her life.


End file.
